Anything?
by Kizza is a RIOT
Summary: Okay this is the last chap to Jecker Undercover and it's by far the best, thought i'd post it seperate first just to det some reviews coz its not atually finished yet. plz rate x


"You sure you wanna do this?" asked Matt to Becker  
"It's not me I'm worried about, it's Jess, I don't think she's all innocent after all..." Becker replied trailing off on his own thoughts of what Jess did to him that other night...  
"I told you so" said Conner smiling at the thought and then shut his mouth as Abby shot him a hard glance.  
"I'm warning you, if you hurt her I will make you feel that pain 10 times harder..." and she knew she would, her and Jess had got closer over the past couple of weeks and now they were like best friends, Becker knew that. Matt's mobile began to ring as he trailed off to answer it "Don't worry Abby I promise I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to" Becker was in the military and his word meant final.  
"Yeah well I'm not sure you're gonna be the one in control if you know what I mean..." Conner laughed expecting them both to laugh along with him instead receiving two evil cold glares.  
"Okay, I just got off the phone with Jess, she's ready for you, she said that she knows he's watching, right now so be careful" Matt told Becker  
"Can he hear?" Becker asked in his professional tone  
"Doesn't look like it, can only see so take this just in case" Matt held out a communication device and handed it to Becker in which he placed it carefully behind his ear.  
"Go get her Tiger..." Matt urged him forward.

There was a knock at the door, Becker. She took a deep breath and threw of her jacket in which she revealed a small red strap top covered by a black cardigan and a pair of jean shorts which looked more like a pair of knickers, underneath she wore a black designer bra, remembering what Abby had said ("you only buy black underwear if you want someone to see it!") she skipped joyfully to the door opening it fully allowing Becker to glance at her up and down before saying "Hello Captain!" showing him a big glanceful smile then pulled him by the small silver buckle on his belt into the room and slamming the door shut.  
"WOW, what I would do to be in Becker's shoes right now" Matt said full of jealously.

Jess pushed him against the door before pressing her lipstick smothered lips against his, eating away at him hungrily. After 5 seconds or so Becker realised what was happening and reacted with immediate response as he kissed back at her pouring her taste in his mouth taking in the way she smelt. Strawberries and chocolate he thought my faviroute. His hands then moved caressingly down her back to her waist where he pulled her up onto him. They broke apart from their kiss as she moved onto his neck laying small pecks along a line making him urge for more. His hands moved up her top reaching for her bra strap, his fingers muddling around with it whilst trying to take in the sensation of what Jess was doing to his insides. Nervous Jess pushed him harder against the door making him release his hands on her bra. _How was she supposed to show off her new underwear if he wasn't willing to give her a chance to?_ She bit his neck and began to lick the bottom of his lip but not allowing her tongue to go far enough for him to reach it and pull it back into his mouth. He'd had enough of her little games he had to get her on the bed...NOW.

He picked her up still holding her against him how he strain if he let her go even for a second, he threw her on the bed crawling on top her, kissing her, touching her, wanting her. He strained to get her cardi off almost ripping the delicate material which wrapped her, finally taking it off Jess noticed the device in his ear "anything?" she asked, after 10 long moments getting an answer "nope" he breathed and moved his lips onto her neck, time for payback he thought the pushed her hard-forgetting how strong he was-against the bed wall, she moaned in pain as he pinned her hands against the wall stopping her from touching him. He worked his way from her lips down to her neck down to her chest where his tongue met the strap on her red top. Not bothering to use his hands-as they are currently pinned to Jess's-he used his mouth to pull down the strap and kiss around her shoulder blade. He couldn't keep his hands off her thinking of what he could do if he had them free he let go of Jess's arms sinking her down the bed, now focusing his full attention of the black sexy bra he could see poking out from underneath. Not bothering to seduce her slowly he pulled off her top over her arms giving him enough time to see the exaughsted look on her face, _and she hadn't been doing anything _he thought. Revealing the black bra Jess wore he realised he still had too many clothes on he struggled out his boots eager to get back to Jess who was watching him.

Jess took advantage of the fact she was free, what Becker had made her feel in the last second no man could ever make her feel in a lifetime. She grabbed Becker leg, pinning him down, staring into his big brown eyes she smiled. Then she slipped her cold hurting pale hands under his shirt, rubbing her bright orange nails on his, she felt chest hair, not much just a little, she liked that. Jess pulled off his shirt and revealed his certainly earned body. She moved her lips onto his chest and began licking at him down to the beginning of his belt. Jess sat upright on his cock feeling him harden underneath her "anything?" she asked again, he shook his head. Once she undid his belt she felt him pull her onto him, his hands unbuttoning her shorts revealing the top of her underwear, he left it at that and pushed her of him, he wasn't expecting her to fall on the floor, oh well he followed her on the floor, his legs sat on hers. He looked at her lying there venerable and tickled his fingers from the inside of her bra down to her knickers. He pressed his hand against the part that was showing making her gasp and the feeling then he traced his hands under her knicker line just enough to fit a finger in there. "How about now?" Jess asked in pain...erotic pain. "Sorry Jess but we'll have to go further" he replied. "Well this is rather uncomfortable on the floor can we move somewhere more comfy?" she asked a smile reaching her lips. He nodded "Hold on" he gasped smiling back.

She clinged her legs around his waist as he lifted her up, the bed was too far so he moved them on to the settee.


End file.
